Sumire Matsuri
Sumire Matsuri (祭りスミレ Matsuri Sumire) is a main character in Aikatsu Net Idol!. Her type is cute and her brand is Dreamland Fantasy. She is part of the group Aurora and Aurora Hope. Bio Backstory Sumire actually started her blog when she was 13, at the time the idol craze was still relatively new and she was intrigued. Looking more into idols, she started to get more and more interested and created her blog that talked about idols. She posted videos of her favourite idols and sometimes, videos of her dancing and singing to her favourite songs from her favourite idols. Thinking that the world of idols was fun, she dreamed of becoming one. So she took singing and dancing lessons to realize her dream. When it was the time for auditions, she asked her parents if she could take some auditions to become an idol. Because she has been passionate about it her parents allowed her to take at least 3 auditions so that she would probably get taken by one of them. She took these auditions for different academies including Falling Star Academy. Sayaka the head of the academy along the coaches carefully looked at her, analysed her during the auditions and also looked at her blog. Looking at her blog again, they decided to send her a letter. After getting the approval and support from her parents, she got to become a trainee and started working hard to make it and live her dream. The coaches despite her not so strong vocals, they thought she had potential and got her into the advanced training. Takahide wanting to see the full potential of the trainees created the show Idoling! in which many idols would compete to be part of the group that would be created by the academy. The trainees in advanced training including her got taken. Thinking it was a chance, she worked hard to get into a team. Though she lacked a bit in vocals and dancing. She got in Team Vega nonetheless and started working more. Her and Miya were both lacking and they were put to work together but Miya improved faster, this made Sumire think that she wasn't good enough to make it but Miya cheered her up. As Team Vega grew more in popularity it motivated the girls to work more. Sumire started improving little by little and this motivated her more and more. Her blog also grew in popularity. Eventually, Team Vega showed the most improvement and ended up becoming the group that would become Aurora. She finally got to live her a dream, a dream that she shared with her friends. Personnality Sumire is a shy person, she daydreams a lot and is reserved when not with her friends. She gets lonely and scared quite easily. Because of her shyness it was hard for her at first to work with other people or go on live stages. Her reserved personality also stopped her to fully reach her potential as an idol as she didn't showcased her full talent. By working with her friends she started to gain more confidence despite being the one that lacked along with Miya even though Miya improved faster. Her friends cheered her up and she got positive messages from her family which cheered her up to become better. Now she is much more confident and happy as an idol. Appearance Sumire has wavy silver hair reaching her waist and green eyes. She is medium sized and her skin is rather pale. She is always wearing her Falling Star uniform. Etymology Sumire (スミレ Sumire) means violet. Matsuri (祭り Matsuri) means festival. Songs *Lullaby *Night Serenade *Guiding Lights *Hope Garden Trivia *Birthplace: Nagoya, Japan. *Member Color: Green *'Favourite Foods': Ramen, tamagoyaki, curry, chicken nuggets, tomato soup, banana smoothie. *Her favourite animals are birds. *She's afraid of heights. *She is the smallest in the group. *She loves collecting jewels. **She also loves collecting ribbons. Category:Aikatsu Net Idol! Category:Aurora Category:Aurora Hope Category:Cute Idols Category:Main Characters Category:Idoling! Category:Falling Star Academy